


Professor Dean III

by queenbree17



Series: Professor Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, late for class, student/professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a professor and Castiel is his student. When Dean needs to hurry to class Castiel can be a bit of a distraction, making him late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Dean III

**Author's Note:**

> number three of my Professor Dean series is here, hope you enjoy!

“What’s this?”

Dean turned as he tied his tie to look at his very naked boyfriend sprawled out on his bed. It took him a second to see what was in Castiel’s hand due to the fact that he got distracted by a very pert ass. Castiel smirked and stretched out, giving Dean a good view of his body. Dean sighed, if he stayed any longer then he’d be late for work. He tore his eyes from his boyfriend’s body and focused in on what was in his hands.

When Dean saw what he was holding he quickly snatched it from him. “That’s the key for the test Friday.”

Castiel jumped off the bed and tried to make a grab for the paper before it disappeared into Dean’s briefcase. “Wait, I wanna look at it.”

“No,” Dean said, snapping his briefcase shut. “It wouldn’t be fair to my other students and you don’t need to look at it anyways because you are my top student.”

“Yes, but you’re other students aren’t sleeping with you are they, _Professor_?” Castiel said. He draped himself on his professor and began sucking at his neck.

“Cas,” Dean moaned, loving it when Castiel called him that. He really couldn’t stay any longer, but God he wanted to. “Cas, don’t you have class this morning too?”

Castiel groaned and pulled himself off Dean, “Give me five minutes to get dressed.”

“I can’t be seen driving onto campus with my student!” Dean called as Castiel darted into the bathroom. “The president is still talking to me about those rumors.”

“Don’t worry.” Castiel called back, “No one will see me. I’ll duck down as we drive onto campus.”

Dean didn’t say anything, only grabbed Castiel’s blue tie from where they had hung it on the bed post and handed it to his boyfriend. Castiel tied his tie, staring straight at Dean the whole time. He licked his lips and watched as Dean’s gaze glazed over a bit.

Five minutes later the two of them were in Dean’s car heading towards the university. Castiel fiddled with the radio, reveling in the annoyed look on Dean’s face as he flipped endlessly through the stations. Finally he stopped on a classic rock station and Dean’s grip around the steering wheel eased. Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and laid down, his head resting on Dean’s lap.

“What are you doing, Castiel?” Dean asked in confusion, “The school’s not for another several miles.”

“I’m aware,” was Castiel’s only response. Dean glanced at him every chance he got, expecting who knows what to happen. After several glances Dean just assumed that Castiel was only laying down and turned his gaze back to the road.

Dean hummed along to the song on the radio as he came to a stop light. He stared out the window, thinking about nothing in particular. In his lap he felt Castiel shift so that his head was farther on his lap. Dean carded a hand through Castiel’s hair, “You sleepy?”

“Mhmm,” Castiel nuzzled his nose against Dean’s thigh, “You wore me out last night.”

The light turned green and Dean pressed down on the gas pedal. He drove with one hand on the steering wheel, his other hand resting on Castiel’s neck. Castiel shifted and Dean glanced down to see him messing with his pants zipper.

“Castiel, what are you doing?” Dean asked, struggling to keep the car straight as his boyfriend moved.

“Just thinking about last night.” Castiel unzipped Dean’s pants and slipped two fingers into his pants. “Like how you didn’t last long, especially when I pressed _here_ ,” two fingers dipped down into the skin to the right of Dean’s dick. “And how you squirmed when I sucked _here_ ,” Castiel rubbed a finger in a circle at the base of his cock.

Castiel glanced up to see that Dean was gripping tight to the steering wheel, his eyes glued to the road. He pulled his fingers out and sat up. He kissed the stubble on Dean’s chin and nipped at his earlobe, “You’re such a good driver, Dean, keeping this car in the lane as I kiss you.”

He sucked a large hickey onto Dean’s neck, feeling the silent moans that Dean held in. Castiel deftly undid Dean’s pants as he kissed and sucked and nibbled at Dean’s face. A gasp slipped past Dean’s lips when Castiel’s hand crept past the elastic of his boxers. The feeling of his boyfriend’s palm against his dick made him groan aloud and lean his head back.

Castiel kissed Dean’s ear, “Pay attention to the road, Dean. I don’t want to have an accident.”

“I don’t think I can do this, Cas,” Dean moaned.

Castiel only kissed him again before letting his head fall back down to Dean’s lap. Dean divided his attention between watching the road and watching Castiel as he slowly pulled his boxers out of the way.

As Castiel drew circles with his fingers endlessly around Dean’s throbbing member he smiled, feeling Dean’s lust blown eyes on him. Castiel leisurely kissed his way up and down his shaft. He made sure to pay close attention to all of Dean’s sensitive spots. He lapped at the side of Dean’s cock before moving to suck at the tip. Dean’s stomach heaved as Castiel bobbed his up and down. The hand that rested on Castiel’s neck clenched and Cas bobbed faster, knowing Dean was close.

Come filled Castiel’s mouth and Dean let out a satisfied moan. Outside a car honks and Castiel gripped Dean’s knee as their car swerved. Dean cursed as he struggled to keep them from crashing. He pulled his car into an empty parking lot and parked it before glaring down at Castiel.

Castiel only smiled back up at his boyfriend, come still smeared on his lips. Dean moaned again and grabbed Castiel’s face, pulling him up to kiss him.

“We’re going to be late for class,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s mouth.

“Don’t care.” Dean said back before shoving his tongue in Castiel’s mouth. Castiel climbed onto Dean’s lap, rutting his hips against the other man’s. Dean’s spent dick tried desperately to get hard again while Castiel’s hips rubbed against it.

Castiel gasped into Dean’s mouth and let his tongue be flattened against the bottom of his mouth as Dean’s tongue explore his mouth. Dean pressed Castiel against the steering wheel, blasting the horn, but neither of them cared.

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and laid Castiel down on the seat bench. He ran his tongue across Castiel’s bottom lip and down his chin before sucking a big hickey to match the one Castiel had given him earlier. Castiel squirmed under the press of Dean’s body. Dean kissed his way down Castiel’s body through his clothes and carefully used his mouth to undo his pants. Castiel watched in fascination as Dean used only his mouth to free his hard on.

As Dean stared down at Castiel’s impressive cock, his breath tickling the man, Castiel wiggled around. Dean chuckled and placed his hands on Castiel’s hips. “You’re wiggle more than a toddler.”

“Yeah, well you—“ Castiel’s words died on his tongue as Dean took him in his mouth, slowly dipping his head before dragging his teeth lightly along Castiel’s shaft. “Aaaaa-aahh-hhh.”

Dean pressed his tongue to Castiel’s throbbing member, sucking at the side. Castiel’s legs wrapped around Dean and his hands gripped his hair tightly. Castiel would have started thrusting his hips too, but Dean’s hands kept his ass firmly on the seat. Dean had learned from experience that he had to hold Castiel down unless he wanted to be suffocated or choked to death. He moved his mouth to the base of Castiel’s cock and sucked small hickeys all around it, Castiel moaning and groaning the whole time.

Dean could feel his own cock getting hard again as all the noise Castiel was making. God he loved how loud Castiel could be. Just last week his neighbor had come banging on his door to tell him to either move somewhere else or to soundproof his bedroom. He nibbled at the skin all around Castiel’s cock, all the way up to his belly button.

When Dean pulled back he admired the dozens of hickeys he had left all over Castiel’s skin. “Deaaaannn,” Castiel moaned, his fist tightening in Dean’s hair. “don’t stop.”

Dean gladly dove back down, bobbing his head in earnest. His tongue and his teeth running up and down Castiel’s cock. He could feel Castiel’s legs kicking around frantically as his climax drew close. One of his feet kicked the steering wheel, honking the horn and another dug into Dean’s hip.

“Dean!” the name tumbled out of Castiel’s mouth as a desperate cry as he came straight into Dean’s mouth.

Dean gagged, come spilling out of his mouth and dripping all over Castiel. He swallowed what he could before sitting back coughing. Castiel, who had been squirming around just moment ago, laid absolutely still. Dean reached down and wiped some of Castiel’s come off of him. Castiel watched through tired eyes as Dean stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it before slowly pulling it back out. He reached back down for some more and this time smeared it over Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel let his tongue slip out and wrap around Dean’s finger, licking off all of his come. The saltiness slowly slid over his tongue, mixing with saliva, before sliding down his throat. Castiel smirked at the look at Dean’s face.

Dean shook his head and took his hand back. He reached into the back seat for some wipes. Once he had cleaned himself up he threw the wipes to his boyfriend and started the car back up. “We’re late for class.”

Castiel sat up, wipes in hand, “That’s all you’re going to say, Dean? We just gave each other blowjobs in your car. That’s a first, and all you can think to say after is that we’re late for class?”

Dean put the car back in park and grabbed Castiel, dragging him close. He planted a warm passionate kiss on his lips and rested his forehead against Castiel’s. “Did you want me to tell you how good you taste? Or how I love it when you call my name as if that’s the only thing you can remember? Or how I still can’t quite wrap my head around why on earth my top student would even think about me the way you think about me?”

Castiel smiled shyly up at Dean. He hadn’t known those things about him. “You like how I taste?”

Dean laughed, pulling away from Castiel, “Out of everything, that’s what you pick up?” He put the car in drive and pulled back onto the road. “Come on, Cas, we’re late for class.”

Castiel smiled at the dimples that appeared on Dean’s face when he laughed. He wiped himself down and pulled his pants back up just in time to duck down as they drove on to campus. Dean dropped Castiel off under some shady trees before he went to park his car. He adjusted his clothes as best he could when he got out of his car and rushed to class, well aware that this was the first time he’s ever been late for class.

He rushed into his classroom, conscious of all the eyes on him, “Sorry for being late, class. Shall we begin?”

He got everything set up and began his lecture. As he talked his eyes wondered to where Castiel sat in the front. His black hair was a mess and his tie hung loose, the large hickey Dean had left there extremely visible. Dean coughed and adjusted his own tie, worried that the hickey Castiel had given him was also visible.

At the end of class Castiel stopped at Dean’s desk. “I like the way you taste too, Professor,” he said quietly before rejoining his classmates as they filed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you have to say! feel free to leave comments and feel free to find me on tumblr, im queenbree17 and i am willing to take requests!


End file.
